poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Autobots and Dinobots Vs. Decepticons
This is the scene where the Autobots brings Dinobots to fight Decepticons and the other Villains in War of the Apocalypse. (Latios and Latias starts to charge to Queen Chrysalis) Queen Chrysalis: Stop right there! Latios and Latias! (Two Legendary Eon Pokémon stops) Ash Ketchum: Latios! Latias! Pikachu: Pika! Dr. Z: My Grandkids! Zoe Drake: No! Don't hurt them! Rex Owen: Let them go! Queen Chrysalis: One step closer and these two kids will turn into changelings! (Queen Chrysalis' horns glows green threatening to turn Rod and Laura into changelings) Rod: No, don't join them! Laura: I guess there's no time left for us. Tino Tonitini: Don't join the rest of the Villains! If you do, the game is over! Queen Chrysalis: It's all over! Dr. Drakken. Shego. Capture two more Legendary Pokémon! Dr. Drakken: As you command my queen. Shego: With pleasure. (They fire nets to capture two Eon Pokémon) Dr. Drakken: Prepare to be ours forever! (Laughing Evilly) Bowser: We've been waiting a long time for this! (As they prepare to capture Latios & Latias. Suddenly the autobots riding on dinobots appears and kills the changelings and save Rod and Laura from turning into one of them) Dr Drakken: What?! Optimus: I'll kill you! back on Grimlock and our heroes continue fighting Sora: out his Keyblade Come here! his Keyblade at a KSI robot head, he picks it up, and takes out his M1 carbine and SPAS-12 This is for you, Mii. a blizzard attack with the Dinobots Dinobots continue killing KSI robots Optimus: CHARGE! Dinobots keep going Bowser: No, impossible! They're ruining everything! Hound: Take that! his cigar and shoots a stinger robot head Get off me! Matt Ishida Get up, Hound! Hound: I can't go on. Matt Ishida But you gotta keep fighting! Hound: Tank's empty bro. Matt Ishida: There's more of them coming, if you don't get up we're gonna die, lets go! Dinobots arrive Optimus: Attack! Mimi Tachikawa: Look over there! Hound: Optimus is here! Raphael: And he has reinforcements! Sunset Shimmer: It's the Dinobots! kills KSI robots Optimus: Bee, jump! (Bumblebee jumps up as Starfe catches him) Drift: [kills Stingers) Rex Owen: Okay. Now this is getting better. and Stinger fight on Starfe Bumblebee: Uh-oh! falls down as Bumblebee and Stinger continue there fight, then stabs his plasma cannon in his head. Then shoots him into a food store Bumblebee: I hate cheap knockoffs. Starfe: the stinger robot's head and eats it (Meanwhile the D-Team are running from the Legendary Pokémon fight as many streets and buildings explodes from every attack they used) Max Taylor: Come on, everybody! Double time! I mean triple time! Spectre: Die! Rex Owen: Max, watch out! (Primal Groudon fires a Solar Beam attack and hits Max Taylor causing him to flew in the air and hits the car hard) (In slow motion everyone turned their heads around to see Max was hit) Zoe Drake: MAX!!! (Just then Lugia flew by and Primal Groudon fires a flamethrower attack trying to hit Lugia but Shiny Rayquaza came by and fires a Dragon Pulse attack at Primal Groudon, then Primal Kyogre came by and fires an Ice Beam attack but Lugia and Rayquaza fly away from the attack) Emerl: Hold your fire! (Zoe runs up to Max) Rex Owen: Stay back! (Just then the others arrive and look in shocked of the event) Carver Descartes: Oh no! Rod: Max! Tino Tonitini: What happened?! Rex Owen: We we're running away from the fight, and then next Groudon fires Solar beam and we avoid the attack but then Max was hit! Carver Descartes: Everyone stand back! (Carver tries to revive Max but it is no use) Carver Descartes: Sorry guys, but he's gone. Laura: What?! Sonic: No! Dan Kuso: No, way! Ash Ketchum: Max. This can't be! Zoe Drake: No! Max, come on! Don't die! Stay with me! (Begins to cry) Max! Please! Ed: He's dead. Laura: No! Rod: Max, he's gone. Mordecai: No! Runo Misaki: Max is dead! (Hugs Dan and starts crying) He's gone! Dan Kuso: Oh, Runo. Serena: (Cries) Bonnie: (Cries) Fluttershy: (Cries) Twilight Sparkle: We lost our friend! Lucario: (Cries) Max, our friend. We're sorry, we failed you. Takato Matsuki: I'm so sorry, Max. (He releases his tears) I'm sorry, that I could've save you from getting killed! I just wished you would still be alive, Max! (He begins to cry) Skips: You shall rest in piece. Max Taylor the leader of the D-Team. Emerl: You will away be in our heart. Zoe Drake: NO! You can't die! You just can't! (cries) Bumblebee: We're so sorry, Zoe. (reaches to her shoulder) Zoe Drake: DON'T TOUCH ME!! Max means everything to me. But now he's DEAD!!! (Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny and Tank all roared in anguish upon seeing the death of Max) (An army of Heroes' Legendary Pokémon face to face with an army of Villains' Legendary Pokémon all roared at each other as everything begins to fade to white) (In the vision Max Taylor opens his eyes) Max Taylor: Uh, ooooooh, what happened? Where am I? (He looks everything to see nothing but an old ruin and pillars and he looks up to see a galaxy) Max Taylor: What is this place? Am I dead? ???: You are in the hall of origin, human. Max Taylor: Who's there? (Then a bright light appears out of nowhere that blinds Max, as he look to see a silhouette Pokémon in the light) Max Taylor: Who are you? (The silhouette Pokémon reveals itself to be the Alpha Pokémon Arceus) Arceus: I am Arceus. Creator of this world. Max Taylor: No, way. The Alpha Pokémon. (Behind Arceus are a three Legendary Pokémon are Dialga, Palkia and Giratina) Max Taylor: And more Legendary Pokémon? What are you doing here, Arceus? Arceus: You see. You were killed and that's how you ended up in this place. Max Taylor: Oh, no! I can't die. If I do die, the world will be destroyed by the Legendary fight and all hope is lost! Arceus: I know. But you have to be alive for the sake of your world. Your family. And your friends. You must remember what you're family said you, Max. You must listen in your head not your heart and all of destiny is counting on you. (Max nods his head a yes) Max Taylor: Yeah, I understand it. Arceus: Good. Now you must remember. It is and always has been your destiny. Farewell. (The ring on Arceus' chest glows brighter and so as Arceus and blinds Max as Arceus along with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina are beginning to disappear) Max Taylor: Arceus! Where you going?! Arceus! Arceus! (Everything fades to white) (In the real world Max wakes up and breaths) Takato Matsuki: Max! You're alive! Zoe Drake: Max! Max Taylor: Zoe! You made it! I can't believe you're here. Zoe Drake: Yeah, I'd made it, Max. Hang in there. Max Taylor: I never doubted you for a second Zoe. I know it didn't always seem that way. Zoe Drake: Thank you Max, for not dying on me. I'm just sorry I lost you. Max you have to know that you mean alot to me. And I sure nothing will come between us again. Rod: Thank goodness, your alive. Rex Owen: You almost got us so worried. Tino Tonitini: You okay? Max Taylor: Yeah, thanks. (Grunt) And I'm injured still. Rod: Latios, use heal pulse. (Latios touches Max and heals him) Max Taylor: Thanks, Latios. (Picks up something in his fanny bag) Here. Laura: Our mega stones! Max Taylor: Yup, I manage to took them away from the Russians back in America. But now they belong to you. Rod: Thank you. You ready Laura. Laura: Yeah. Tino Tonitini: Don't forget about me. Rod: Latios! Laura: Latias! Tino Tonitini: Rayquaza! Tino, Rod & Laura: Mega evolve! (They touch the mega stone together and Latios', Latias' and Shiny Rayquaza's body glows multicolor and mega evolves together) Ash Ketchum: They mega evolve! Zoe Drake: So awesome! Tino Tonitini: Time to continue our epic final battle! Max Taylor: Let's go, guys! For our world! All: Yeah! (The D-Team and Alpha Gang hops on they're dinosaurs and took off and three Legendary Mega Pokémon takes off to fight more Legendary Pokémon) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes